Nathaniel Lightning
by Dcaryazzeye
Summary: Nathaniel Lightning is on the run from someone who wants him at all costs but strangely only alive, all he has is a smart mouth, his quick wit and a secret weapon that could change the world, but who's side is he on and why does he want revenge
1. Disclaimer

Usual disclaimer i do not own One piece this is a non profit fan made parody story all characters and ideas belong to their original owners, anyone caught trying to make money from this fanfic should be reported at once, hope you enjoy

hey guys this is a very slow story im only just getting back into so i can not promise it will be finished soon but ill give it a good shoot


	2. ch 1 Nathaniel Lightning

**The island of Centurm Procellas**

the young deck hand had drawn the short straw and was instructed to go alert the mysterious man that they would be landing on the island soon,

the young deck hand walked onto the deck and saw the mysterious man sitting in the middle of the deck writing something into a journal, as he got closer he could see the man was completely covered in a black cloak with a sactual hanging on his side, and what appeared to be a weapon hidden in his cloak, as the deck hand approached the man quickly turn his head acknowledging his presents, his face completely covered by his hood with only his eyes visible the glare he was giving off was intense almost like he was about to murder the deck hand on just deciding how to do it.

The deck hand had summon every ounce of courage he had to speak "we have just docked, but the captain would like a word with you, before you leave, if that is ok with you", the deck hand could feel the air returning to his lungs as he could breathe again as the intense look the man was giving him disappeared, his eyes now appeared more carefree and relaxed not a sign of the murderous look that was their just seconds ago, the man nodded as he stood up putting his journal securely away in his scatual the man walked to the front of the ship where the deck hand said the captain was.

"Ah how is our guest"

The man looked at the island just in front of them, "is that Centurm Procellas island"

The captain nodded, "aye, that's why I wanted to talk to you" the man turned to look at the captain, "Are you sure you want to disembark here, This is a lawless island run by Mercs, Pirates, and Bounty hunters, it's a scum infested hell hole full of people who will back stab you without a second thought"

"I Paid you to bring me here, didn't I?" there was a hint of annoyance in the man's voice

"Yes, you did I just wanted to make sure this is a very dangerous island, and I would hate myself if I didn't make sure, this island is completely devoid of all navy so there is no help coming if you get in trouble"

"Don't worry about me old man, as soon as I disembark, you can leave if it's that dangerous" and with that said the man walked off the ship and headed down the docks towards the centre of town,

The captain just mumbled to himself "Good luck stranger"

The man walked through the town just avoiding the various fights that seem to break out for no reason and quickly finish right after starting, till he stopped out front a small bar and walked in, after quickly scanning the room and making sure it was empty except for him he made his way to the front and sat on a vacant stool at the counter and waiting for the barkeep to approach him,

"What can I get you"

The man looked at the barkeep and removed his hood, showing his long blond hair and the big smile on his face, "Hey Horis"

The barkeep nearly fell over, "Nathaniel…. You got a lot of balls coming back, seriously are you trying to make things harder for yourself,"

Nathaniel just chuckled, "Yeah she should be getting the served heads in the mail any day now….oh man I wish I could see her face when she opens that box" and started to laugh

Horis just face palmed "You have any idea how many mercs and hunters are after you now, she's offering 5 times your bounty for anyone who brings you to her"

Nathaniel just smirked dismissing Horis concerns, "who cares, can I get a drink"

"You Idiot!," Horis groaned, "you have been bouncing around islands for the last 9 months always coming back here, your never gone for more than a few days at a time, allegedly too gather supplies and throw them off for a short time"

Horis looked out the window shaking his head "Seriously what's so special about this island, it's a hell hole"

Nathaniel chuckled "I like your company, plus between us I can't move it yet"

"is that way she's wants you, alive only"? Horis looked around the bar to make sure it was still just the 2 of them "it is isn't it. what you have been working on for the last few months, your rumour weapon that can change the world"

Nathaniel continued to smirk "maybe, or maybe she's just Concerned for my safety I mean it's a big dangerous world out here and probably just what's me to come home where it's safe"

Horis rolled his eyes and grab Nathaniel drink, which he gladly took and started drinking,

"I like you Nate, for everything you have done for me, but serious if I was you I would get off this island asap, and disappear, I had more groups of pirates and mercs looking for you in the last week than the previous 3 months.

Nathaniel just waved a hand in dismissed Horis concerns, "Sorry can't do that, I'm too close to finishing and if I move it, it would take me years to start back up, Plus I know you'll just miss me too much, am I right"

Horis groaned and facepalmed as he looked out the window, "that's not good" Nathaniel put his drink down at him with a raised eyebrow "Looks like she sent a reverend after you this time" and pointed out the window to a tall and muscular pirate who was dressed up like a priests robe, carrying a bible in one hand and a giant mace slung over his shoulder, walking down the street preaching he was on the path to enlightenment heading towards the bar, telling all those he was on a mission to find someone.

"So wise ass, what's the plan" said Horis with a smirk

Nathaniel put a hand on his head and sighed "really! a reverend, am I no longer worth her best men anymore, or is she just trying to piss me off now."

"Well do you think you should hide before he spots you." Horis then looked back at the window and sighed. "Never mind to late" and chuckled at the situation Nate was in

"Nathaniel Lightning, I know you are in there, surrender and come peacefully, try to run and there will be hell for you to pay"

Nate looked out the window and saw the Reverend looking at him through the window and mumbled "well congrats Liz you can take solace in the fact for about 10 seconds you mildly annoyed me," quickly finishing his drink and sighed "Oh well guess it's time to take them to church" and jumped over the counter running out the back door

Horis just groaned "Spare me the bad jokes, just once is that so hard"

Nathaniel just stepped out the back door when a pirate yelled out, He is over here

Nathaniel looked at the pirate thinking well looks like I am fighting now and ran down the back ally to the main street just in time to see the reverend standing in front of him.

"Forgive me father for I have Sinned, I Sinned a lot" Nathaniel did not get to finish that sentence before he had to dodge a mace being swung at him smashing through the building just behind him,

"you were always the #%&ing comedian"

Nathaniel laughed as he pointed to the sky "such language, look you made god cry"

the reverend was angry at Nate's comment and wanted to swing again as he felt the rain started coming down around them

Nate dodged another swing from the mace like it was nothing to him he kept of laughing and mocking the Reverend pathetic assaults against him slowly biding his time,

The Reverend was not sure what annoyed him more the fact he kept dodging him so easily or the stupid carefree laugh he was using the whole time he continued dodging, all he knew was he was going to keep swinging till he hit the cocky little freak and smash his head, regardless the fact he was under strict orders to bring him in alive only,

but try as he did Nathaniel kept on dodging every swing of his mace one after another as the rain continued to grow heavier and heavier, after swinging for what felt like a long time the revered started to grow fatigued, and just stared at Nate still mocking him at his feeble attempts to hit him and laughing,

growing even for frustrated he signalled his fellow pirates to surround him.

Nathaniel noticed the pirates gathering around him and thought, these idiots are making it to easy, but now funs over time to get serious.

Nathaniel stopped smirking and in an instance changed to a completely different person he was now serious, he glared at the reverend with a look that halted him in his tracks, the look Nathaniel was now giving was not the same carefree person that was standing there a moment ago, No this was look of a monster, a monster who had every intention of killing all the pirates around him without a shred of mercy.

Nathaniel could feel the fear coming from reverend and his pirate friends just from his glare, but he was still willing to give them one final chance

Nate spoke causing a few of the pirates to flinch in fear "this is your only chance, you can leave and take your chances with Liz, or you will die here"

The reverend grabbed his bible and looked at his crew "We have nothing to fear men, god in on our side, and he will help us smite this sinner"

A sadistic smiled slowly grew on Nathaniel's face as he started to laugh out loud only this laugh was much more menacing that before, their was nothing human about this laugh, "HA HA HA" Nathaniel continued to glare at the crew while his Sadistic smile continued to grow, "HA HA HA HA HA" The combination of Nathaniel's Laugh, glare and smile could only mean one thing to the pirates they were all about to die

The reverend continued to hold his bible once again shouting god was on their side as he raised he club to strike at Nate

Nate just looked the reverend in the eye as he smirked "tell me,...Where the Hell is your God now"

All the Reverend and crew could do was gaze in horror as the whole street lit in a flash it was over Whatever Nathaniel did each member of that pirate crew now lay on the ground dead and all he did was continue to do was laugh.

Once Nathaniel's laughter died down he began searching the bodies looking for items, weapons anything he could use, not finding much of anything, some money here and there that didn't get destroyed, a flask of alcohol, a new spy glass he could repair easily continuing to look through the bodies but he stopped searching when on the Reverends chard body he found a Transponder snail and much to his surprise it survived his attack and was still working,

Nathaniel took the snail and went back into the bar only for Horis to greet him again

After a few moments of silence Horis spoke up "You know If I was not already familiar with your dark side, I probably would be in shook after watching that fight"

Nathaniel did not say anything he just put the snail on the bar and handed Horis all the Berries he gathered from the body's

"Yeah, yeah another drink coming up" Horis looked at the snail "Best bets that will go straight back to Her, you know that"

"Yeah"

Horis grabbed Nate a refill of his drink "Do you have a plan"

Nathaniel nodded "I only need 3 more weeks to perfect it, then I can begin fighting back, after that she will have so many problems she wouldn't dare ever come after me again"

"I wish you would of told me what you've been building for the last 9 months and why she wants it so badly" Horis then sighed "but that doesn't matter I guess, I wish you luck"

Horis then reached behind the bar pulling up a drink for himself and took a mouth full "also here's an idea, have you tried not pissing her off anymore, she will kill you, if you haven't caught on to all the merc's, pirates, and now reverends she's sent so far"

"Elizabeth is not the leader of the storm pirates by being nice"

Nathaniel smiled, "don't forget I was part of her crew, almost became second in command" Nate then had to hide a chuckle, "to quote her words, if I didn't betray her, I know exactly what she can do and how dangerous she is", having another mouth full of his drink "besides I know she needs me alive, if I die the secret dies with me and she knows that"

Nathaniel then stops taking a deep breath clearly thinking about the situation he is in and how best to approach it "but right now I need her angry, the madder she is the more predictable her next move will be"

Horis chuckled "You know, for someone who is believed to be insane by reputation, you seem to think your plans through quite well"

Nathaniel continued to smile while looking at the transponder snail "I'll be giving her a call in a bit if you want to listen in"

Horis shook his head "Hell no, she may not want you dead, but if you're going to do what I think you are; she's going to want to kill everyone on this god damn island to get you"

Horis downed what was left of his drink and brought up another one "Before you make that call, I'm leaving this island on a permanent vacation to all points nowhere"

Nathaniel nodded, Horis was right it was best for him to leave now, he has help him so much over the last few months that the fact Liz had not tried to kill him yet like all of his other friends was a miracle.

"you know this will be the last time we ever see each other; I wish you luck out their buddy"

Horis nodded "The bars all yours, I hope you succeed in whatever you are doing,"

Nathaniel raised his glass to his friend for their last ever drink together, they clinked their glasses and they finished their drinks Horis grab his stuff as he prepares to leave his bar forever never to return, but not before turning back to his friend and giving him one last smile as he walked off.

Nathaniel just stayed seated at the bar, unsure how much time had passed since Horis left and he already missed him the last friend he had left in his life was now gone never to meet again, but he knew it was time Elizabeth storm had already killed every other friend he had trying to get to him, but now was not the time to mope, three weeks and he would be able to get his revenge, and avenge ever single one of them. He muttered to himself "You better be scared Liz, I'm coming for you real soon"


	3. ch 2 The storm Pirates

A fair distance away we join our heroes on the thousand sunny as the Sanji has lost his patients with the captain for again trying to sneak food from the kitchen "If I catch you in here again, I'll be serving you for dinner" and with that throws luffy out onto the deck and slamming the door behind him

Luffy lay on the deck still laughing at the little mischievous he was up too when Nami started to yell at him "Serious Luffy, you know our food reserves are low, we can't afford to lose any now"

"Awww but I'm hungry" said Luffy with a pout only to feel Nami hitting him on the head "Then go do some fishing with Ussop and chopper and catch some food then"

"Shishishi ok then" and with that Luffy stretched out an arm and launched himself over to Ussop and chopper crashing into them, the sounds of them screaming what the hell Luffy could be herd as Nami pinched the top of her nose trying to control her frustration remind herself killing your captain is not allowed

"Everything all right" Nami turned to see Robin coming out of the aquarium with a book with the clear intention of sitting down in the sun to read,

"No Robin things are bad, Sanji caught Luffy in the kitchen stealing food… again, now our reserves are all but gone" she then looked down at the log pose on her wrist, "and we still have no idea how far the next island is, things are bad"

"Oh, that does sound bad, hopeful we won't have to resort to cannibalism them" Nami shuttered at Robins dark humour dreading the thought, as Robin smiled as she started to read her book

"Let's hope it does not get that bad, ok Robin" said Nami still shuttering

Dinner was called and all the straw hats had gathered around the table waiting for Sanji to serve what little food was left

"is that all" Sanji quickly kicked the Lufy in the head, shouting at him "Yes that's all we got thanks too you constantly stealing food"

Luffy just hung his head low "Sorry, I was hungry"

"That's not good enough"

"No point getting man Cook-bro what's done is done" Sanji looked at Franky "that beside the point we have next to no food, and no idea how far we are from the next island"

Usopp grumbled with his head in his hand "Plus someone ate all the bait so we can't even fish more"

"ShiShiShi sorry I was still hungry"

"yohohoho looks like I will no longer be the only one who's skin and bones soon…. If only I had skin Yohohoho"

"Brook this is no time for jokes we need a plan, or we are all in trouble" yelled a clearly annoyed Nami

Luffy spoke "Ah don't worry we will be fine; we always have been before"

Ahhh screamed a frustrated Nami "there is just no way to get you to understand, is there"

Robin was trying her best not to laugh at the situation happening when she noticed the Zoro calling down from the crow's nest "Hey guys all hands-on deck, there's a ship approaching"

"YES, A SHIP THEY WILL HAVE FOOD" yelled a clearly happy luffy as he ran out the door to the deck followed by the rest of the crew, "what kind of ship is it?"

Zoro jumped down to the deck to join the others "No idea still too far away to make out"

Franky taped Usopps shoulder "You got the best eyes bro, can you see"

Usopp reached into his bad pulling out a spyglass "It's a pirate ship I can make out a jolly roger of sorts"

Chopper scream "Pirates"

"Wonder what they want then"

"Who cares Robin let's see if they got some food on board" the rest of the crew stopped trying once Luffy got something on his mind like food he was not going to stop till he got it"

As the ship got closer Robin recognised the jolly roger "I know that flag it's the flag of the storm Pirates"

Nami shuttered "I read about them in the paper they are some upcoming pirates, causing a lot of problems" she then stood behind the monster trio as they started to get ready for battle "Ok guys get ready to fight and make sure to bring me all the treasure you find on board"

"Anything for you my Nami swan" said a love struck Sanji as he did his little dance around her, Zoro just ignored her muttering "Idiot cook" then looked back to the ship getting ready for a fight to break up his boredom

All pirates where ready for a battle but where shocked to hear one of the opposing pirate members on the ship yell to them "Ahoy there, are you the straw hat pirates"

Luffy yelled back "Yeah, do you guys had food" Quickly getting hit and told off by the rest of the crew about how easily he answers the question.

"one second"

The other ship pulled up alongside of them when a young woman jumped on board the straw hats ship, she stood there for a second trying not to show any sign of hostility as the crew gazed at her she was wearing an open black leather jacket with a white Holter top under Neath barely covering her breasts but still showing off her rock hard abs, and down to her black jeans her dark brown hair done up in a pony tail that went down past her shoulders as she used her spear with was the as tall as she was to help her balance herself "Hello there, I'm Fiona"

Sanji was the first to talk as he saw her face "Those beautiful blue eyes, rosy cheeks and cherry red lips, she's a goddess" as the blood shot out of his nose almost causing him to faint, chopper panicked as he quickly rushed to his aid.

Fiona looked a little worried she may have hurt their crew mate

"Don't worry about dart board brows now tell us, why you are here"

"Zoro, you don't have to be so rude" said Nami as she continued to stand behind him

"Forgive my intrusion, I heard you guys where around these waters, and my mistress was hoping to meet you guys, I come a bored to invite you to a great feast on our island"

"Did you say feast" Clear from the drool coming from Luffys face the crew will be going with Fiona whether they want to or not.

Fiona nodded "We heard you guys are responsible for defeating Kiado, and my mistress would love to give you a great reward for doing so"

Nami appeared in front of Fiona with Berri signs in her eyes "Reward like treasure"

"Who cares about treasure I want the Food"

Fiona then held up an eternal pose "Here please follow this it will lead you to Stormblow island, about 1 days travel from here"

A hand sprouted out of nowhere taking the eternal pose and throwing it to Robin "thank you we will"

"I shall tell my Mistress to expect you all tomorrow, I shall meet you all there"

"No worries looking forward to the food"

Fiona nodded "Yes all you can eat"

This caused luffy to cheer, knowing her job was done and it was clear they accepted the invitation Fiona was about to jump back to her own ship when she noticed a skeleton walking up to her "Ah excuse me my lovely miss Fiona I have a small request before you go"

Fiona nodded but quickly grew enraged and held her spear to Brooks neck when he asked her to show him her panties, she held back killing the pirate but instead lectured him "Say anything like that Infront of the mistress and I will kill you skeleton" she then turned to the rest of the crew, "My apologies for that outburst, please don't let it change your mind about coming to Stormblow island" Fiona then jumped off the straw hats ship back onto hers and the ship started to sail off on its own

"So ah.. do we except the invite or what" said Usopp as he continued to watch the other ship sail off listening to "I want food, I want food" from the captain in the background

"You guys said the storm pirates are dangerous, this could be a trap"

"I agree with Zoro-bro, this could be a trap" said Franky "she seemed a little too interested in us"

"And why not" said chopper just finishing getting Sanji now back on his feet after his blood nose explosion "I mean we took down Kaido and Big Mama, who wouldn't want to meet us"

Nami drew all eyes to her "We don't really have a choice we are low on food and its this only island we know is close by so we don't starve to death" her eyes then quickly changed to berries "Plus they said they had a reward for us"

"I want food, I want food"

Robin chuckled at Luffys immaturity "Our captain seems adamant that we go, guess it decided then

Usopp just facepalm, "I got a feeling we are going to regret this"

The next day was long and tiering day all with the lack of food causing Luffy to grow more annoying by the second as he complained how hungry he was, the crew was at its edge even talks stuffing him in a barrel to shut him up, things were not good till the crew heard Usopp say he spotted an island in the distance, all the crew ran to the front of the ship luffy knocking over the majority as he sling shoot his way there from wherever he was pouting from hunger

"Wow look at the island"

The island was not a large island but you could see a massive city all around the island with a massive castle in the middle hosted above it was the jolly roger of the storm pirates and 5 ships that looked like they could easily take on the navy battle ships each sailing around the island all with the same jolly rogers.

"Oh, this is not good" Usopp pointed out 2 of the ships had change course and are now on a direct intercept course to the sunny, the crew started to get nervous till they heard "Ahoy there" realising it was the same ship from yesterday, "Hey we been expecting you, captain Fiona is waiting for you at the west end dock"

The crew acknowledged the signal and continued to sail to the western dock, as they approached the dock of all people on the crew Sanji had to be the one who saw Fiona first "There she is my Beautiful Goddess", Zoro to groan in annoyance "Keep it to yourself idiot cook" this almost cause the two to start fighting but a quick hit to the 2 of them from Nami stopped it.

As the ship docked, but before Fiona could give them a warm Greeting Luffy was already in front of her, "So where's the food" Fiona despite her tough exterior could not help herself as she chuckled at the captains innocent but single mindedness, he was an interesting person and it fascinated her how he was able to hold his own against both Kiado and Big mom, "The feast is up at the castle" she then looked at the rest of the crew as they headed off the ship one by one "If you guys are ready I'm here to escort you too, Mistress Storm is looking forward to your visit"

The Crew followed Fiona as she lead them through the town towards the castle she gave them a quick history of the island as they walked "As you guys know this is Stormblow island, HQ for the storm pirates, everyone currently on this island from the shop keepers, to the officers, is a member of the storm pirates alliance"

This caused Usopp to start some random lie of how he used to command an army of 3000 people and how he was a great explorer, Fiona knew it was a lie but in order to show hospitality she played along "Well Usopp its impressive you use to command 3000 Men, I believe our Mistress Storm is now in command of up to 4000 loyal members at last count"

This caused Copper and luffy to grew stars in their eyes "That's so cool" Franky nudged Usopp "Makes your 3000 come up a bit short, ah" and chuckled Usopp just grumbled trying to make it sound like he meant 5000 men now but Fiona continued her history of the island for the other crew members "Mistress Storm took over this island almost 3 years ago, back with just our original crew we over throw an evil king here and save the islands inhabitants, we didn't even know at the time they were in trouble, we were just going about our business but after we were forced to beat up the king the people asked our captain to stay and be their new leader, at first she was hesitant but they quickly wore her down be telling us how they need our help and over time we slowly changed this small island to a safe haven for all pirates free from navy and pursuit"

Fiona then stopped and faced the crew "As long as they are on their best behaviour and don't cause problems, then everyone is a welcomed guess to us" Fiona cracked a smile "But we are all friends right"

Luffy and chopper smiled and cheered "Right" unaware of the hinting in Fiona's message, but the other crew members got the message quite clear.

Fiona kept on leading the crew till they arrived at the castle front gate "Welcome to Storm Keep" and lead the crew inside to a big dining area where a giant table was waiting, "Please everyone have a seat, My apologies as I must take my leave I have lots of work that need completing, Mistress storm will be down momentarily" Fiona smiled as she waiting for everyone to take their seat before she left,

"So, who you think this Mistress is"

"Don't know Robin, if she is as beautiful as the lovely Fiona, I'm in heaven"

Zoro picked up a bottle of booze from the middle of the table "With you here, they will be in hell"

"You got something to say Moss Brain"

Nami yelled "Enough you 2 we need to be on out best behaviour remember"

"Yohoho, you think I can get them to show me their Pan" a hand sprouted from the table covering Brooks mouth "Now Brook remember what Fiona said she will do too you"

"Ahh where the Hell is the food I'm Starving" said Luffy getting more agitated having to wait, cause the crew to stress a little if food doesn't arrive soon, they're not sure what the captain might do.

A waiter entered the Room "Now announcing the arrival the leader of the storm Pirates Mistress Elizabeth Storm" the doors opened and in walked a beautiful young woman of average Hight long black hair down to her waist a stunning black dress down to her knees fishnet stocking black leather elbow length gloves and a face that could rival that of Boa Hancock, as soon as she walked in Sanjis blood nose exploded and Chopper ran screaming to help,

Elizabeth smiled "Fiona warned me something like that would happen" she then snaped her fingers and a few helpers came running in assisting chopper with whatever he needs and cleaning up all the blood

Elizabeth walked around the head of the table and sat down "Greeting straw hat pirates, I am Elizabeth storm, I am the leader of this island"

Luffy raised his hand to her shakeing her hand "Nice to meet you Liz, I'm monkey D luffy, and I'm going to be King of the pirates"

Liz smiled at him "it's a pleasure to meet you, and your crew" Luffy introduced the crew one by one "It's a pleasure to meet you all, now you must be hungry" Robin had to sprout a few hand to stop Luffy jumping out of his chair, as Liz gave a nod to the help to bring in the food, mountains of food was brought it and place it all the table to eat, Liz was in shock as she saw the speed at which Luffy was devouring the food almost quicker than the staff could bring it out. She quickly told them to put some more chiefs on the grill as they young pirate looked like he could eat an army's worth.

"I hope you are enjoying the food" Luffy spoke between mouthfuls "It's delicious"

"Now I'm sure you are wondering why I invited you here to my home"

Luffy was too busy stuffing his face to hear what she said but Robin came in to save face "Yes we are rather curious"

Liz nodded "I'll get straight to it then, I would like to form an alliance with the straw hats, Kiado was an enemy of the storm pirates and with his defeat we are free from his tyranny and are ready to start expanding now"

The Crew all looked to Luffy to see what he would say but Liz kept Talking "Please you don't have to answer right now, now let us continue to eat and enjoy each other's company"

The dinner went great Liz was a great host talking to ever member of the crew learning about their battle with Kiado their adventures, and even entertaining them with stories of her adventures before her crew settled down on stormblow island, she was defiantly someone the crew like but none more than Luffy as the food kept on coming.

The night was going amazing everyone was happy things could not be better, that was till one of the poor unfortune staff, ran into the dining area looking like he had something important to say "Mistress I need to talk its…" he didn't get to finish that sentence before Liz looked at him with a glare that could freeze ice, her lovely personality had disappeared replaced but a very intimidating aura, "I told you not to bother me with anything while I'm with our guests" her words were like daggers

The staff member look like he wanted to die "Mistress I know you said that but please"

Liz slammed her fist on the table "well out with it you've already dismissed my orders this best be important or else!"

The staff couldn't help but shout due to the a combination of stress and panic from the situation "IT"S NATHANIEL LIGHTNING" and pulled out a transponder snail holding it out to her.

Lizs face was replaced by shock she had in the moment forgotten everything around all she could do was stare at the snail as she slowly reached for it taking a moment to centre herself she could help but think, how is he able to contact us, and this is not going to be good.


	4. ch 3 A new adventure

Mistress Elizabeth was silent she had completely forgot the straw hats were in the room with her, she took the snail and sat back in her seat taking a few deep breaths she prepared herself, the straw hats unsure how to act sat in awkward silence just watched in silence as Liz spoke into the mic her face full of anger but she held it together somehow.

"Nate….."

"Hey Liz, we haven't spoken much since I left the crew, why do you keep sending people after me, I get the impression you might be missing me. right captain?"

"You're not funny Nate."?

"or is old bossy boots still holding a grudged against me"

Liz was quiet

"don't get me wrong I get it, once you kill a crew member or two it's hard to be forgiven, but hey…. moral of the story, you were a total bitch so it is on both of us" you could hear Nathaniel laughing in the background

Liz slam her fist on the table snapping off a piece of it in anger, the last comment of him admitting her killed a fellow crew member got the straw hats attention they automatically did not like this guy rising the tension level of the room to new levels.

"I'm warning you Nate I still want you alive, but you keep pushing me"

Nate interrupted her "Hey just wanted to see if you got my package" there was a bit of sniggering in the background after that statement

Liz was getting madder by the second "The box filled with the severed heads of the bounty hunters I sent after you…." Liz was now shaking with rage "Yes I got it and I'm a warning you" Liz did not get a chance to finish.

"Great, I hope the message is clear, because it is obvious you do not know how to listen"

Liz was gritting your teeth and approaching levels of anger the crew only ever saw and feared in Nami "What Message" her words were like venom.

"stop sending people after me, it's getting old" Nate sniggered as he continued "although I will admit the first dozen or so attempts were mildly amusing, but now the bar is starting to smell of dried blood and I'm running out of places where to hide the bodies. SO QUIT IT!"

The straw hats started to look at each other, what kind of situation are we in the middle of here"

"Damn it" Liz took a few deep breaths centring her emotions

"If you come back right now, I will forgive you, we all will forgive you I know its not your fault how things turned out, just come back so we can help you"

"Get real" Nate said with a scoff "you never cared about me you just want it"

Liz thought for a few seconds before answering "I do worry about you Nate, but you have any idea the damage you can do with it, or if others learn of it and what you can do with it, you need to bring it back so we can ensure no-one will ever use it"

"Well seeing as I'm the one with it and you're not that would make it mine and I think I will not, so sucks to be you"

Liz finally snapped and screamed into the mic "If you don't, I will crush you myself, this is my Vow, every friend, every Child, ever person you have crossed in the street, I will find them and crush them all till I get capture you, you have no idea what you are doing now do you."

Nate did not respond he was silent, his plan had worked she was enraged

"God Damn it Nathaniel, if one of the yonko, warlords or even if the navy learns of it, you will shift the balance of power in the world, you could plunge us into a war we would have no hope of winning"

Nate was still silent listening to Liz try to convince him

"I raised you since we were kids, I taught you everything you know, you will lose everything you have"

Nates silence had gone on to the point where liz was getting worried he was never silent for long except when it was bad

"You already took everything from me Liz, I have nothing left to lose….. but you do"

The tone of nates voice had changed his carefree tone was gone now was something more focused more sadistic.

"now what's that saying….. don't pick a fight with someone who has nothing left to lose, see I'm going to show you just how much you got too lose, and I'll have everything I need to do it real soon",

Liz was stunned she was silent she could not believe what she heard

"Sleep well while you can Storm, ill be coming for you"

with that the snail line was cut he hung up

Liz scream in annoyance as she throws the transponder snail away, she screamed out loud, "WHAT AM I CURRENTLY OFFERING FOR HIM"

"5 times his bounty mistress almost 1 Bill"

"Double IT"

The servant looks at her "Mistress that's well over 2 billion berries."

Liz scream at him "NOW!"

the servants all ran out of the room as quick as possible trying to escape her temper, Liz fell in her chair covering her face as she tried to breath "He will be the death of me" after a few moments Liz moved her hand and remember the straw hats where still here and they saw the whole ordeal,

Liz was bright red with embarrassment, "I am so sorry you had to see that see I'm having some issues" Liz quickly looked around the room "Please keep enjoying the food I'll be right back and again my apologies " she quickly left the room with more staff bring in more food, causing Luffy to forget everything that just happened and start digging in like nothing happened.

"She is an interesting character" said brook finally coming out of the stunned shock with everyone else

"She's like Nami nice when she wants to be, but scary when mad" said luffy between mouthfuls of food, Usopp and chopper both looked at Nami expecting her to hit luffy for the comment but noticed she had berries is her eyes.

"Did they say 2 Billion" said Nami almost looking like she was going to drool like luffy when he sees food, the crew looked at each other they knew what was about to happen.

Nami got up and open the door luckily Liz was still there standing there talking to the staff about what to do telling them order the nearest crew to capture Nate

"Excuse me but did I hear that right you are offering 2 Billion Berries Reward correct"

Liz just looked at Nami trying to process what's happening and looked inside the room to see the rest of the straw hats looking at her while the captain kept on eating and thought seriously how much will he eat, "Forgive me rudeness but this is an internal issue, you should not get involved"

Nami out on her best friendly face and charm "Well if there was a reward, we might be willing to help out, depending on what it is about"

Liz looked only at Nami as she thought, thinking for about a minute the whole time Nami kept on smiling at her, Liz looked around at the rest of the crew "Why would you want to help me out"

Without missing a beat and mouth still full of food shouted out because we are friends

A smile appeared on Liz's face when she realised, they are serious about helping her,

"I need someone to capture a certain pirate for me alive only with no permanent damage done to him"

Nami just smiled "A simple capture mission to easy"

Liz continued "he has a bounty of 200 million berries, and I will pay 10 times that bounty for his capture and an item in his possession, does that sound like a job the straw hats are interested in"

Liz was quickly grabbed by Nami and grab all the way back to the crew in front of Luffy, Sanji and Zoro, "a bounty of 200 Million berries, no problem at all, these 3 all have bounty's that dwarf that alone"

Luffy kept on eating, Sanji went all love hearts "Anything for my Nami swan, and the beautiful Elizabeth, Zoro just kept on drinking Sake not caring at all what was happening as he already knew how it was going to end,

Liz looked at Luffy "Are you sure you want to go after him, he is incredibly dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you or your crew, besides I need him captured ASAP before he can disappear"

Nami answered "Please its nothing we can't handle we could easily capture him no problem"

Liz thought, having the straw hats go after him they could do it but they still look hesitant best sweeten it a bit more "If you do this and succeed not only will I pay but I'll be happy to throw in another feast as part of the reward

"We will do it" both Luffy and Nami answered in unison"

Liz cheer "Great I really appreciate this" and in an instant her charming personality disappeared and was left with a scary look "But"

Her look was fierce ever member of the straw hats was now staring at her she was giving of a very dangerous aura even Luffy stopped eating to look "The man you are after is very important to me, if anything happens to him and I learn you are in anyway responsible" she had them on the edge of their chairs "you will face my wrath and I will never stop coming after you" she then changed back to her happy face and raised a hand to luffy "So knowing all that would you still accept this mission for the berries and all the food you can eat"

Luff shook her hand "It's a deal I can't wait for all the food" the rest of the crew quickly face palm thinking this is not going to be good, all except Robin and Zoro who just pondering the interesting situation they are now in.

Liz was happy that Luffy accepted she then apologised as she will need to take leave as she has many other duties that require her attention but she will gather some of her best and most trusted people to join them on their mission and answer all questions about who they are after and where to find him.

"Seriously you guys why did you accept you have any idea what we could be in the middle of" said Usopp almost shouting,

"I agree with sniper-Bro, I like Liz she seems so nice but I don't know, something about her seems off, like she's hiding something" Robin stood next to Franky "I agree theres more to this that what she's saying"

Nami tries to calm them down "Guys she can't be that bad, after all she does want us as an ally remember, plus she's willing to pay us more than 2 billion berries…."

"as much as I want to agree with you Nami, this feels wrong something is defiantly up" Chopper shook his head "I don't know Brook, Liz seems so nice and she was even dancing with us at one point during the party"

Sanji argued "someone that beautiful can't be evil, and I as a knight to all woman think we should help her out"

Zoro sniped back "You think any woman that looks at you is not evil, idiot cook"

Sanji and Zoro quickly engaged in their own little argument, but everyone just ignored them as it quickly ended with Nami hitting the 2 of them

Usopp raised a hand "She did not seem so nice talking to that Nate person over the snail she was damn right terrifying, I'll bet he's the one we are being sent after"

Robin nodded "Seems like the most logical choice, but want I'm curious over is he admitted to killing fellow crew mates and she still wants him alive"

Franky added "he broke the one law of pirates and she still wants him back; he must be very important to her"

Luffy lowered his hat slightly "Doesn't matter why she wants him; I don't like him and I'm going to kick his ass"

Zoro got up and stood next to Luffy "Regardless Captain made his decision we he agreed to help her, we are in this now"

Nami cheered "Yes I can already imagine what I'll spend those Berries on"

A familiar voice called from the door "Looks like we will be working together"

The crew turned it was Fiona standing at the door with a piece of paper in her hand, "Hello again, straw hats"

Sanji was the first to appear by Fiona's side "My lovely Fiona, your beauty is only matched by the joy your present brings my heart" he then tried to kiss her hand but was meet quickly with a punch to the face "Don't try it perv"

Zoro smirked as he laughed at Sanji getting punched encouraging her to hit him again,

"You got something to say Moss ball"

Nami yelled "not now you two" and glared at them all she got was a hmpf from them as they silently agreed to drop the fight turning her attention back to Fiona. "Now, what do you mean we will be working together Fi?"

Fiona smirked "Seems Mistress Storm has asked that me and a small group be allowed to accompany you guys as you attempt to capture or lost comrade"

Sanji was dancing around Fiona will singing about the lovely Fiona will be joining them, Fiona glared at sanji it was clear she did not like his affection but ignored him.

"So, when are you guys ready to leave" Nami told her as soon as they can restock the ship they would be ready to headed, Fiona said to tell her know what they need and she would take care of it personally then she would meet them back on the sunny with the rest of the small group shortly. But before she left, she handed the navigator the piece of paper and said this is our target we will be trying to capture we can discuss it more on the ship as we don't have a lot of time and it is a fair sail away

Nami unrolled the paper it was a wanted poster she showed it to the rest of the crew "Ok guys, this is who we will be after" the crew looked at the poster it said wanted dead or alive Nathaniel "Mad" Lightning bounty 207 Million berries and a blonde hair pirate on the front with a carefree smile similar to Luffys first wanted poster

Franky chuckled as he nudged Usopp "Looks like you were right on the money bro, Nate is the one we are after" Usopp looked at the poster "Hmmm he does not look scary if anything I said he looks carefree in his picture"

"Don't let the photo fool you Usopp looks can be deceiving" he looked at Robin "Remember lots of people say our captain is too carefree as well"

Usopp nodded "Good point, still I'm not sure about this guy", Chopper laughed "but Nami said Zoro, Sanji and Luffy all have bounty's all dwarf his so I don't think we should be in any trouble"

Zoro patted the young reindeer on the head "we should still be careful"

Brook added "yes young chopper bounties are not everything, lest we forget your bounty is only 100 Berries, and we all know your more dangerous than that, Yohohoho" the reminder of how little his bounty was cause chopper to cry out screaming I'm worth so much more than that.

"it's true, things that don't look dangerous most times turn out to be the most dangerous" said Robin

Nami got everyone's attention "Lets discuss back on the sunny, where we can ask Fi questions"

The straw hats left the castle and headed back towards their ship when they approached they saw Fiona was already there and seem to be carts full of food and supplies on the docks, another quick greeting Friona showed 5 random people saying they will be helping them and that they can do the intros onboard once they set sail, she then asked if this is enough supplies, Luffy was beyond happy at the amount of meet Fiona and brought to the ship to eat on their next mission, almost made her a straw hat pirate on the spot if Sanji didn't kick him away from it telling him his not stealing any of it this time.

nami quickly gave the others orders to bring the supplies onboard and with Fiona and her small group joining them.

Fiona told them they will be heading towards Centrum Procellas island and handed Nami an eternal log pose, and with that the ship quickly departed from the island setting sail off to its next destination.


	5. Ch 4 Fiona's Past

After a few hours of sailing Nami called for a meeting at dinner time to learn who the new friends are and everything about their mission, the straw hats all took their places around the dinner table as sanji began serving food Fiona sat at the table with them while her group sat on the couch nearby only observing,

"Right so where shall we being" Luffy was already grabbing food and attempting to swipe of other plates but not succeeding as everyone was already on to him, "That's easy Fiona tell us everything"

Fiona looked at the straw hats and nodded and her group introduced themselves the straw hats learnt they were called, Bob, Sabby, blake, Vincent, and huy but nothing else special about them other than they are bounty hunts wanting a cut of the reward,

"Nice to meet you guys" said luffy between mouthfuls,

"Ok so what's the situation with this Nate guy" said Franky as he drank his cola,

"Yes please, tell us what you know my lovely angel" said Sanji as he placed a plate in front of Fiona telling her he made it special for her

"it's a long story" she said with a sigh.

"Nate use to be a member of the storm pirates he was one of the original members with me Liz and 3 others, he is an incredibly dangerous fighter, and a gifted Pharmaceuticals"

"What's a Pharmaceuticals" said Luffy with a confused look butchering the pronunciation of the word.

"A Pharmaceuticals is someone who makes Medicine and other medical stuff"

Fiona nodded thank you Chopper

"Nate was…" Fiona was having trouble finding the right words something was distracting her, Fiona subconsciously grabbed at her necklace which is hidden under her top as she spoke "about a year ago we discovered a rare plant which would react different to devil fruit users than normal people, we took the plant and gave it to Nate to experiment with, he theorised that with that plant he could develop a medicine that would let devil fruit users eat more than one fruit, without dying"

The straw hats in unison dropped their jaws, "Is that possible", "Like no way, everyone knows you will die if you eat more than one"

"As I said a year ago under Liz's order Nate tried to find a way and, it was a complete and horrible failure."

Chopper seem disappointed "Ah. a discovery like that could change the world"

Fiona nodded "We thought so too but it turned out to be impossible" she then took a deep breath "the failure had a bad side effect, Nate tested it on himself without us knowing first and it drove him mad he lost control, and killed everyone who was helping him before he fled, he has been insane since… hence why he is now known as Mad lightning"

"I still don't like this guy, there is no excuse for killing your crew mates" luffy's tone was series he did not like Nate at all, Sanji and Zoro both nodded in agreeing with the captain.

"I'm not sure how but Nate got it in his head that Liz was to blame and hates her for it, he wants revenge and we can't figure out why, but worst of all Liz blames herself for the experiment that change him, Nate would never have done it without her orders so she feels responsible and wants to help him"

"How does she plan to do that" Usopp butted in

"the Item we need to recover is Nates journal he wrote down the original formula that drove him mad in it, Mistress believes if we bring both him and it back, there's a chance we can help him and possibly return him back to normal"

Usopp spoke without thinking "Like seriously if his caused so much trouble, why go to the effort, from what I gather he does not want to return, it seems to me like so much trouble" a few of the other straw hats agreed with him but do so in silent

"Because Long nose, Nates real name is Nathaniel Storm, he is Mistress storms Younger Brother, he changed his name to Lightning after he went mad, we think it was to separate him from her"

Frank dropped his cola, Brooks jaw dropped, Chopper went bug eyed, and Nami had a surprised look on her face but all still yelled, "Brother"

Zoro shook his head "Talk about family issues",

Robin chuckled at his comment "but this does explain why Liz wants him only alive and why she is willing to offer so much for his return" but she could not escape a feeling there is more to this something still does not add up

The rest of the crew kept asking questions and Fiona did her best to answer but in the end the info was the same, Nate was Liz's brother so he had to be captured alive, his journal was a high target, and he was dangerous so always have your guard up

**Back on Centurm Procellas island**

Captain Claus was tied to a chair bodies littered all over the deck of his ship what's left of his crew all bloody and severely injured around him, a small fire was burning on the other side of his ship, but what had he most scared was the man gazing at him the monster that did all this, Nathaniel Lightning,

Nate was leaning on the rail as he stared at the captain spinning in his fingers a spoon of all things covered in blood, he just looked at all the bodies of the crew some alive some not as he pondered if the captain is willing to talk now.

"How, how can you do this to us" the captain words Broke his train of the thought,

"Sorry what? I was not listening" Nate had now turned his attention to the captain

The captain was still in shock "you're impossible, how did you do it, you're a devil fruit user and yet I saw you do the impossible, How"

"Easy their captain, don't forget I'm asking the questions here" Nate throws his spoon on the ground next to the captain which only seem to make him more nervous "Why are you after me"

Captain Claus was nervous, but he spoke "The Mistress Storm is now offering 10 times your bounty for anyone who brings you to her, we wanted to win her favour by bringing you in"

Nate mental punched himself in the face as he thought "10 times now, you idiot nate, Horris was right I should not have pissed her off anymore"

Nate shook of the thought as he glared at Claus "So, you thought a Stupid named, son of a basted such as yourself with puny bounty of 156 million could capture me, and claim an easy points with Liz" the tone Nate used it was clear he was both annoyed and angry

Claus was scared but still nodded

"I'll admit it was a good idea, I'll give you that," Claus was surprised to hear Nate say that in such a carefree way

"I honestly knew you guys where on the island, but I ignore you because I thought someone with a bounty as low as you would just leave me alone knowing there was no way you could win, but hey that was my mistake"

Nate then drew his sword and pointed it Claus neck "Now tell me everything you know about Liz's plans for me"

Claus looked at him with a look of I know nothing

"Oh please, I know you know, she keeps all captains under her command in the loop, don't be a hero Claus, we both know deep down she's going to kill you regardless of what you say, SO….." he then put a sadistic smile on his face as he look Claus in the eye "… spill your guts before I do"

Claus told Nate everything he knew how she was beyond furious with him, her next plan about expanding Stormblow islands power with Nates weapon, how the straw hats have shown a vested interest in his reward

"Yeah that could be a problem"

but what surprised him the most was what he said after, about how Claus had overheard one night that only the highest-ranking officers knew a secret, if by chance you had both Nate and his journal he's survival was no longer a priority to her, And who ever brought it back would be made a hero to all the storm pirates forever and immediately made second in command.

Nate thought that is a massive game changer

Nate smiled as he looked Claus in the eye "It's cute you think you were going to be the hero at the end of this story, but you're not" and with a swing of his sword it was over Claus was now dead, he glanced over at the rest of the crew realising they are to injured to save themselves now let alone go anywhere.

he noticed the small fire growing and starting to spread quickly and thought ill give them a chance if by some miracle they survive that they can go, he then quickly ridded up the ship to sail out into open waters, jumped off and cut the mooring line watching the ship sail off still on fire and admiring his handy work knowing no chance that crew will be coming back from that, thinking they should of taken his offer to run when he gave it to them.

He walked off down the docks heading back to his bar for a drink and thinking out loud about everything that just happened

"10 times, that can be a serious problem, but not as much if the straw hats coming to collect is true, could stand up to both Kiado and big mum, they could take care of my like I was nothing, I have no intention of making them my enemy" he then sighed in annoyance and muttered out loud "Only got myself to blame at this point, geez why is pissing her off so fun."

He got back to the bar and grab the first thing that was alcoholic and started to drink as he thought, Probably not a bad idea if I taking some precautions just on the off chance, good thing this town in lawless else I might get in little trouble with what I'm planning" he then started to laugh sadistically

**A week later back on the sunny**

Despite the sunny was just sailing towards its destination it was a really fun week for the straw hats when they learnt that despite her tough person persona Fiona was a very fun person to be around once she started to relax around them, it's a shame the other 5 with her just kept to themselves staying out of everyone's way only appearing to eat then disappearing again,

they learnt a lot in the short week like the fact she was a smoker when she asked Sanji for a spare smoke on more than one occasion, which he was happy to provide, and learned she could be a bit funny when brook and Franky asked why she was smoke as it was a bad habit and she just replied, "some girls just like something to suck on in their mouths" and winked at them, leaving the 3 of them with blood shooting out of their noses cause poor chopper to panic and try and help them, getting a giggle from Robin and Luffy and looks of disgust from Nami and Zoro.

She nearly made their jaws drop when she join chopper and luffy dancing to brooks music one night even using a pair of chop sticks with them laughing, she showed an interest in Usopps and Frankys inventions and even asked to see a few in action, and even Zoro let her join him in working out in the gym, both stay silent the whole time not saying a word or bugging each other but that was what they both liked about the sessions.

She was fitting in but greatly and the straw hats liked her she was almost one of them, one evening while she was standing out front the galley with Sani the both smoking Nami walked up behind her and noticed she was playing with her neckless,

"Hey Fi" Nami noticed her neckless and jokingly asked is it special

Fi turned and saw Nami and smiled "Guess you could say so, why do you ask"

"I noticed that every time your alone or in deep thought you tend to play with it"

Fi chuckled "yeah I guess I do" as she took another drag of her smoke

Sanji asked her what was so special about it

Fiona was not sure why she was about to tell them as she was still a stranger to the crew but the fun activities, she done with them over the last week and their attitudes towards her, made her feel she could trust them

"It was giving to me by someone special"

"Ow sis that sounds sweet" Fi turned and noticed the rest of the straw hats were coming out of the gallery clearly just finished eating "Yohoho, Me thinks it must have been a young lover trying to win your heart ah" joking said Brook

Fi knew he was joking but he hit the nail on the head "Yeap Brook, you are correct"

She had their attention they clearly wanted more info but she was going to make them work for it, after they bugged her for about 5 mins asking question, a ridicules story from Usopp, Zoro not caring and sitting down at the mass falling asleep, she decided to tell them after Luffy got in her face and asked why so secret.

"I got this neckless from my fiancé, when he proposed to me" Nami grabbed her hands jumping and screaming like a little girl, "Oh my gosh, did you say yes" Fi smiled as she nodded "Congratulations, Tell us who is he where is he" the rest of the straw hats congratulated her one by one not letting her continue the story trying to stop them.

Robin noticed that despite she was smiling it was a fake smile and she could tell from experience there was pain behind it,

"Quick stalling Fi when is the wedding"

Fi looked away, asked Sanji if she could have another smoke and lite it up taking a deep drag and exhaling "There is not going to be a Wedding….. He is gone" the crew all said they were sorry to hear and asked if she was ok, and Luffy asking what happened

Fi nodded her head and continued "he went missing the day Nate went mad" Fi paused for a second before she was able to continue "we didn't find the body but he is believed to be dead"

Robin could feel she was hiding something and decided for the crew to prob a bit "Is that why you are after him

"Yes, he helped develop the formula and I've been wanting to capture Nate myself for a long time, but Mistress had forbidden it on account I could be compromised, He is the only one who knows what happened that night and I need answers, I need to know what really happen that night"

Luffy lowered his hat as he patted Fiona on the back "Don't worry we will help get you your answers"

Fiona smiled again at luffys words believing deep own he will make it happen and she will get her answers.

Nami took charge, "alright everyone we will be docking on the island tomorrow and we should start discussing plans".


	6. Ch 5 Meeting Nathaniel

**The next day on Centurm Procellas**

Nate was sitting in the bell tower both because it was the highest point in town that allowed him a clear but well-hidden view of the only docks on this island, but so he could take notes of which pirates were arriving and disembarking on the island.

Nate sat up there occasionally not just to track people arriving on the island, but mainly because he liked the view and it helped him to forget where his life had brought him too.

it was one of the last things he had left that he enjoyed doing, plus it was a decent way of tracking the pirates discreetly, he sat up there eating his lunch with a pile of wanted posters and newspaper clippings next to him mumbling as he gazed through his spy glass,

"Oh no the phoenix pirates are leaving, Puzzle was fun" then he thought for a second "Probably for the best, don't think I would survive another drinking night with them again, they can sure drink a lot, best of luck on your adventures guys"

He gazed down the docks and saw a ship that had a jolly roger of a skull with what looked like a bull in the background looking through his pile of wanted posters and newspaper clippings he soon learned who they were,

"Ah the bull pirates…. Wow clever name NOT,…lets see Captain Taurus Bulba bounty only 89 million" he laughed as he concluded they were no threat he only really took notice of anyone with a bounty of 200 million or higher.

Nate was about to call it a day when he spotted a ship heading to the docks, he quickly noticed the jolly roger to be that of the straw hat pirates. "Well well well, looks like the rumours of the straw hats taking an interest in my bounty could be true." He kept a good eye on the ship spotting the different crew members

"Hmm that green head person is no doubt the pirate hunter turned first mate Zoro, danger level extreme, that's the captain with the straw hat I think he was called Luffy, HMM…. was expecting more…. but I know he is extremely dangerous" he continued to examine the crew members as he spotted them, "WOW!. look at the cuties sun bathing" looking at Robin and Nami then he noticed Sanji looking at them "he must be dating one of them the way he is doting over them like that" he continued to think out loud as he examined other parts of the unique ship "….. is that a robot in speedos" Nate thought to himself and people think I'm insane, then went back to gazing and mumbling out loud "Long nose, he will stick out like a sore thumb no need to worry him sneaking up on me, awww a racoon dog, I got to get a closer look at that he looks so fluffy,…."

"IS THAT A WALKING SKELETON" Nate practical screamed quickly looking through his posters trying to find out how and learning that it was the famous soul king brook,

Nate though they are an interesting crew, but he had no reason to think they are working for Liz just yet Nate paused mid thought when he spotted the 5 goons sitting by the Mass "Hmm I know them Sabby, Vincent and Blake, not sure who the other 2 are." Nate shook his head "doesn't matter that confirms it they are working with liz"

Nate packed up his stuff jumping from the Bell tower as he yelled "Hope they are ready for a BLITZKRIEG" and laughed as he went off to make his preparations

As the sunny came into port Nami quickly issued orders they were to split into 2 groups and scout around the city looking for clues where Nate would be hiding, despite Fiona telling her that's not necessary as he has a habit of always wanting to be the centre of attention and he won't be hidden for long, just keep your guard up as he will stab you in the back"

Getting a few looks of disgust from the crew thinking who could stoop that low.

Nami made the first group consist of, Franky, Ussop, Luffy, Brook and 3 of the bounty hunters Blake, Sabby and Vincent, the rest would be group 2 and Zoro will be reminding behind to look after the sunny as this is not a town, they shouldn't leave it unguarded, and also he pissed off Nami so she thought this was an adequate punishment, which didn't bother him as he was just going to work out the whole time they were gone.

Nami instructed the first group to go check out the centre of town and her group would look around the market district, she made sure to keep Sanji with her on account how dangerous everyone said this Nate person is as he would never let anything happen to the girls in the group.

As the first group was walking through the centre of town, they were unsure what they were looking for "I'm hungry let's go get some food"

Ussop hit luffy in the head "Not now, Nami said we have to find this Nate guy else we won't be getting dinner tonight"

Luffy went bug eyed "What, she did?""

Franky and brook knew he was lying but cause finding Nate was very important and Fiona kept on telling them every day this week they can't let their guards down around him they let Luffy believe that in hopes to keep him focused, but mainly avoid paying for him to get some food as they did not have a lot of money with them.

"yohoho this is crazy how are we meant to find him"

"You got me brook" said Franky as he's looking around "Plus I thought Fi said he would jump out at us"

Even asking their new bounty hunter friends for advice but they are not help

Ussop nodded "Yeah plus he could be in disguise as well"

Brook spoke "let's split up and check the areas and meet back here in when we are done, we can scan the city quicker" and too tempt luffy to follow orders added "If we finish quickly we might have time to eat something"

Perking right up Luffy ran off in one direction shouting "I'll look over here"

The rest of the group just shook their heads as they all headed off in different directions

Luffy ran for a short distance before he came to a complete stop in front of a stranger eating barbequed meat on a park bench

drool started coming from his mouth as he could smell the meat and noticed the stranger had a few bags of the stuff just sitting with him,

The stranger looked at him "Hey I know you, you're the famous Straw hat Luffy right"

Luffy smiled and chuckled "yeah I'm monkey D. Luffy, what is that you are eating it looks so good"

Nate smiled as he replied "Hi I'm Nathaniel would you like to join me, I got lots as you can see" Nate didn't even get to finish that before luffy was already sitting on the bench next to him, causing nate to laugh handing luffy a bag and watched it disappeared in an instance, "So good…. Thanks Nathaniel"

"would you like more"

Luffy looked so happy, Nate didn't wait for an answer as he flagged the owner of the meat cart walking around the same one he brought the stuff from earlier just doing laps around the area, handing him a big ward of berries

He then told them just park the cart next to his friend and looked at luffy

"Go on eat up, I just brought the whole cart for us"

"Nate you are the best" luffy started stuffing his face, Nate thought damn I was hoping to get more time with him but the rate his eating I better be quick

"So, why are you here on this island",

Luffy kept on stuffing his face "We are trying to capture this guy for our new friend for a giant feast reward"

Nate was surprised at how easily luffy just divulged that info but a little more that he has not realized it's him he is after but wanted to see how long this would last, "Wow if you are after him, he must be dangerous"

Luffy nodded "Everyone says he is, but he is going to kick his ass"

"why? did he wrong you", luffy shook his head "not me, he hurt a new friend of ours and we are just helping her, she really seems like she wants to help him"

Nate laughed "Well I guess you have your reasons"

"Why you here?"

Nate was not sure why, but he felt he could give Luffy an honest answer there was something about him he liked despite the fact he knew he was after him

"I came here a while ago, trying to escape someone, only for them to find me, I'm just trying to survive long enough to fulfil my dream, and stop those people from hurting me or anyone else"

Luffy looked Nate "are you close to fulfilling your dream"

Nate shock his head "Not yet, in fact I've had to do some truly awful things just to survive, but I'm hoping that in the end I will be forgiving cause if it works I could help so many, plus I will be able to stop those people from hurting anyone else ever again"

Luffy patted him on the back "I like you Nathaniel you sound like a good person, and I hope you accomplish your dream"

Nate thanked luffy for his words and said "It's not what I did in the past the bothers me I know I will succeed, it's what I know I will have to do in the future to finish that bothers me"

Nate smiled at Luffy "It was nice meeting you, you made what I have to do easier, take care"

And with that Nate walked off heading towards the direction Franky went to investigate his mind now clear, There is no doubt in his mind anymore, he knows what he needs to do, and it won't be easy"

Luffy waved bye to him as he finished what was left in the meat cart feeling slightly full he sat on the bench only just realising he should of asked if Nathaniel knew anything about Nate and where he might be.


End file.
